Temptation
by Lady Remus 1983
Summary: Remus finally gives in…


**Title:** Temptation

**Author:** Lady Remus

**Pairing:** Remus/Tonks

**Word Count:** 1,415 words

**Rating:** NC-17

**Prompt:** Prompt #3 for the Live Journal community rtchallenge

**Warning:** heterosexual activity, cunnilingus, hand job

**Disclaimer:** The original characters come from the mind of J K Rowling. I don't own them and I'm certainly not making any profit from this.

**Summary:** Remus finally gives in…

**Author's Note:** This was meant to be a 100 word drabble but it ended up becoming a fic. Shows how much just writing and going with the flow can do to you. I started writing it on 30th December until about 2am and then I left it alone. The next night, I started to type up what I had written it and then I found a piece of art in my memories section and it was similar to what I had written up and so using that art as inspiration, I somewhat improved my fic a little bit. So I would give special note to the mystery artist for this piece of art. I also found another piece of art which has influenced another prompt LOL

**Review:** Yes please

He tried to ignore her presence. He had been trying to ignore her ever since the battle at Hogwarts. And yet, the more he tried, the harder she tried to get his attentions. He was trying to ignore her now as she sat close to him--_too _close. He was trying to lose himself in the book in his hands, visualizing each world, ignoring the fact that she was wearing a bubblegum pink dressing gown that was made out of a silky material.

When he felt her hand on his lap, he finally looked up from his book, "Look, how many times do I have to tell you?"

Tonks pleaded, "Remus, please…"

Remus snapped, "Why do you keep doing this to yourself? Don't you understand that I'm not worthy of you!?"

His words pierced her heart but she cupped his face in her hands, "You are!"

He turned away from her and returned to his book. She sighed at the fact that there seemed to be no way in letting him see sense. She stood up and removed her silky dressing gown.

"Remus" Her voice was soft and seductive.

Remus' eyes peered from the top of the book and widened in shock at the sight before him. She was completely naked except for a purple thong that did not leave much to the imagination. He wanted to close his eyes and yet he could not--she was just too beautiful.

_Oh god_ he moaned inside his head.

Tonks smiled, believing that she finally had a result but all too soon, he returned to his book. Sighing, she sat down next to him on the couch and started to massage his thigh. Her hand went higher and higher until her fingers were brushing against his hardening cock.

_Hardening?_ She thought curiously.

She continued to rub his thigh, hearing sounds of rapid breathing coming from the older man. She sat on his lap and began to use both hands to massage him. She gently spread his legs and grinned at the unmistakable bulge in his trousers.

Remus moaned, "Please Tonks, don't do this…please."

She looked into his eyes and whispered, "Why? Why are you fighting this?"

He had an answer to give but then all rational thoughts left him as she began to rub the throbbing bulge with her thumb. He tried in vain to hold back a moan as she pulled down his trouser zip and reached into his boxers. When she pulled out his hot erection into the cool air, he moaned louder and continued to grip onto his book. Her hand felt so soft on his hard erection, as soft and as gentle as the way she began to stroke it. He could feel his cock throb hard and, after tossing his book onto the floor, he gripped onto the couch cushions and started to thrust in her hand.

She teased, "On no, you don't. Just relax. Let me look after you."

He pulled back and let her control him. It was hard to resist the urge to fuck her hand but it was not as difficult as trying to resist _her._

"Tonks" he gasped, "We shouldn't."

"Really? Why?"

She got off his lap and positioned herself between his legs. A flick of her tongue on his cock head and he writhed on the couch.

"Oh you like that, don't you?" She sounded satisfied with herself.

She repeatedly licked his weeping slit and he continued to squirm uncontrollably. He arched his body back, closed his eyes and released his repressed sounds of delight. And then all of a sudden, she stopped and he groaned in response. He felt her weight on his lap again and that was when she kissed him. He knew he should have fought back but he did not want to. As he put his hands on her hips, he sighed against her mouth and he knew that he was not going to resist her again. He caressed her skin, enjoying the feel of soft skin--so soft, it was almost as silky as her dressing gown.

She probed her tongue in his mouth and rolled it over his own. Both their tongues played with each other and he continued to caress her soft hips as she unbuttoned his shirt. She traced a finger across his bare chest before teasing one of his nipples.

Unable to take it anymore, he pulled her away from him and moaned with need, "I want you."

She smiled, "Have me then."

He picked her up by the waist from his lap and gently placed her and himself onto the floor. He frantically pulled off his open shirt and trousers, tossing them on top of the discarded dressing gown. He licked his lips at the sight underneath him.

He moaned, "You're beautiful."

She stroked his cheek, "So are you."

He leaned forward and took her breasts in his hands. As he played with him, he glided this tongue over one of her nipples before sucking it hungrily until it was hard. He did the same with the other nipple and she writhed on the floor in response.

He moved one of his hands down her flat belly and pulled down her thong. He moved his fingertips softly through her already damp curls and tracing them along the edges of her wet lips. When he placed a finger on her clit, he gasped.

"So wet."

He rubbed it gently and the sounds of her moaning caused his cock to twitch. He knelt on the floor and removed her thong completely before tossing it towards the discarded pile. He then placed his head between her legs and pressed his mouth against her, lapping and sucking frantically. Tonks clutched at Remus' hair with need, forcing his head farther between her thighs. His tongue flicked her aching clit and she arched her back, rocking her hips in delight. Remus continued to torment her hard bud, savoring the sweet juices as well as making the young woman moan and writhe even more.

"Please…" she begged, "Now…please!"

He lifted his head up and spread her legs as wide as he could. He traced his cock along her labia, gently teasing her clit until he could no longer take just the feel of the slick wetness. He wanted to be inside her. He carefully inserted himself in her and they simultaneously moaned as he gently pushed his erection further inside her. He lifted her bum slightly so he could bury himself deeper in one slow smooth thrust until he was buried up to his balls.

"So nice and tight." He groaned. "So nice and tight."

He leaned over again and gently kissed her on the lips. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her fingers became entangled in his hair. He lifted her slightly and put his arms around her back. He slowly began to rock inside her, taking complete control of her. He kissed her lightly on her cheek and place butterfly kisses down her throat whilst still moving slowly inside her.

Her soft moans only enticed him to quicken his pace, building up a rhythm feeling Tonks rock beneath him. Her fingers scraped lightly against his faintly scarred back and the sensations slowed through his spine, fuelling his impending orgasm.

She spread her legs as wide as she could and with one more deep thrust, she came with a loud moan. The feeling of her inner clenching around his aching cock was enough to send him completely over the edge. He came deep inside her with a deep groan and then he collapsed on top of her, burying himself into her neck.

There was no sense of time and neither one of them knew how long they lay together in a sweaty heap. Eventually, Remus moved and kissed Tonks' neck again. He looked into her dark brown eyes and realized what he had done. He had given into a temptation that he had spent many months resisting.

Remus whispered, "I have been such a fool, Tonks."

Tonks looked concerned and reached up to stroke his face. "Don't say that, Remus. Don't every say that. Please don't say you're not good enough for me because you've just proven that you are…"

She was interrupted by Remus putting a finger on her lips. "No, darling. I've been such a fool to resist your beauty." And with that, he wrapped himself around her and pulled her to the ground in another passionate kiss.

The End


End file.
